deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Round 1 The sniper vs Rambo
Rambo( rambo film series) vs The sniper( Team fortress 2) Who is deadliest ''Edges '' Hunting knife vs Kukri: The kukri has a longer reach than the hunting knife Edge Kukri Huntsman vs Colt M1911: Bascily pistol vs bow and arrow so i gotta say pistol Edge Colt M1911 Dragunove Sniper Rifle vs Sniper rifle: I gotta give this to the sniper not because his weapon is better but because if he is called the sniper he must be very good with a sniper rifle. Edge Sniper Rifle Composite bow vs Jarate: The composite bow is actually deadly where as jarate eh. Edge Composite bow Who. Is. Deadliest? Rambo The sniper Rambo is sitting on a log sharpening his knife. Little does he know he is being watched. Watched by the sniper. The sniper pulls out his sniper rifle and charges up the shot as he aims at rambo’s head. He smiles and he fires. However just at that moment Rambo drops his knife. He bends down to get it as the bullet flies past his head. Rambo jumps up in full alert. The sniper cusses under his breath and fires again. But because rambo is moving about the bullet misses him. Rambo picks up his Dragunove and starts to scan the trees looking for his enemy. The sniper fires again but because he has lost concentration it only grazes rambo’s shoulder. Having located his target rambo fires into the tree the sniper is hiding in. It does not hit him but it hits, and breaks, his sniper rifle. Cussing once again the sniper climbs down the tree. When he hits the floor he pulls out his huntsman bow and starts to creep towards rambo. Meanwhile rambo satisfied the threat is gone is about to sit down when suddenly an arrow flies past his head. He looks in the direction and sees the sniper bow in hand ready to fire another arrow. Rambo reacts quickly and pulls out his colt pistol and fires at the sniper. The sniper ducks down just in time as a barrage of bullets flies over his head and he silently begins to circle round the back of rambo. Rambo walks over to the bush where the sniper was just and rips them down firing his pistol at the now bare ground. He scratches his head wondering where he has gone. He realises just in time and turns as an arrow hits his pistol knocking it out of his hands. The sniper emerges from some tall grass and fires another arrow at rambo. However rambo is ready and dodges to the side pulling out his own bow and fire five arrows in quick succession. Most of them miss but one hits the sniper in the shoulder. The sniper cusses yet again and discards his bow for his kukri and rambo pulls out his hunting knife. The both square each other up before charging at one another. They start to fight with each one blocking the others stabs and swings. After several long minutes of duelling rambo manages to knock the kukri out of the snipers hand. He then kicks him knocking him down. The sniper reaches for his knife but rambo steps on his hand and points the knife at his face.” Any last words” he says inching the knife closer to the snipers face. “Yeah” the sniper replies “EAT MY P*SS” and, with his spare, hand throws the jar of Jarate at rambo’s face. Rambo step back as the liquid inside is burning his eyes. The Sniper picks up his knife and goes over to rambo intending to finish him off. However rambo just manages to wipe the foul smelling liquid out of his eyes just in time to dodge the snipers two handed stab. Rambo pulls out his hunting knife and slashes the sniper across the face blinding him. He then thrusts his knife into the snipers eyeball, twists it, and pulls out the snipers brain. The snipers body stays standing for a few more seconds before it crumples in a heap on the floor. Rambo spits on him and then goes back to sharpening his knife. Winner rambo Expert’s opinion Rambo won because he was good at all ranges while the sniper was really only good at long range. This round ends on sunday the 28th of november and next round will be Batman( Batman series) vs Ezio auditore da firenze( Assasins creed 2) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts